paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Cadets Begins
This story was created by Seraphinathesearchpup. Please do not make any changes without her permission. Summary Plot Chase and the brand new pup Skye think it's a good idea to start a Paw Patrol in England and Ryder agrees, but they need one more pup for the job. Luckily, Logan steps in, but will he be fortunate enough to find pups? Characters Ryder Chase Skye Logan Seraphina Miss Philips (vet) Felix Pickering Dash The Story Inside the lookout, when there were only Chase and Marshall, they were both lying down, still in their gear but exhausted after the previous rescue. Chase (panting): Most tiring day ever! Marshall (panting): Yeah, I hope we don't have to do it every again! Chase (panting): Ryder should be glad he wasn't needed. Marshall (panting): I know, right? Ryder came running in with a new pup. Ryder: Hi guys! You all look tired, huh. What happened? I thought the rescue was just getting Cali down from the town hall bell! Chase (panting): It was. She was ringing that bell like crazy! Marshall (panting): But just as my ladder got to her, a seagull got into the engines of both of our vehicles. Chase (panting): But the funny thing is, mine got completely destroyed, but Marshall's truck went berserk and (pant) started chasing us. ???: So, you're telling me, that his (gestures to Marshall) firetruck started chasing you round everywhere just because a bird got into the engine? Chase (panting) : Yeah, but that's not the last of it. I grabbed it with my net, but it was too strong for me and dragged me with it. Eventually the net came loose, unhooked itself and the truck drove straight into the bay. Cleaning up was hard. Sorry, this is rather embarrassing, but we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Chase, and this is Marshall. Marshall (panting): Hey there. Skye: I'm Skye. Pleased to meet you. Ryder: Well I think you pups all deserve a good rest. I'll go (yawns) take a nap. Finding Skye was pretty tough for both of us. Skye: I agree. Scene change: Chase's badge A few hours later all the pups were rested and talking together. Chase and Skye were discussing problems abroad. Chase: I mean England is probably our closest country. Skye: Yeah, I think we should ask Ryder. Marshall: Well, here's your chance! Here he comes! Ryder walked in, still a little bit sleepy. Ryder: That was a good nap. Hey pups, you all OK? Pups: YEAH!!! Chase & Skye: Uhh, Ryder... Ryder: What is it pups? Chase: Well I was wondering - we were wondering - if... Ryder: If what? Short pause. Skye (quickly): If we could start a Paw Patrol in England. Ryder: Well, come to think of it, that is a rather good idea, but there are three problems, two of which we can solve now: number one, we need one of you pups to become a foreign admin. Marshall: What's an admin? Ryder: Someone who monitors something, checks its progress and looks after it. All those who want to be the admin, raise your paw. Only Skye raises her paw. Ryder: Perfect. Problem number two: we can't call it Paw Patrol, otherwise it would be confusing... Chase: How about Pup Cadets? Ryder:...that works, and three, Skye can't be admin and leader at the same time. We need her, so we have to find another... Ryder was interrupted by a knock at the door. ???: Hello? Is anyone there? Ryder:...pup. Ryder ran to get the door. Outside there is an old Doberman Pinscher with luggage. Ryder: Hello. May I ask what your name is and why you are here? ???: Hello, my name is Logan, and I'm here from California to find a job. Ryder: Well, that's perfect, because another pup is just what we need. Please do come on in. Ryder brought Logan in to a crowd of astonished and confused pups. Ryder: Pups, I would like you to meet... Chase (interrupting Ryder): Logan. Ryder: Do you know each other? Logan: Yeah, that's why I'm here. Chase: Do I know him? DO I KNOW HIM? He's my father's cousin's mother's (rattles on and on) grandfather's sister-in-law's grandson's cousin twice removed! Marshall: Your father's mother's cousins's what now? Chase: Ugh, never mind, he's a distant relative. Pups and Ryder: Ahhhhh ok. Logan: So what can I do here? Ryder: Well, we want to start a new Paw Patrol in England, and we were wondering if you could become the leader. We'll provide you with all the different gadgets and vehicles you need. We have a billion spares of everything, and all of the suits have a unique badge, just in case we have more than one pup per job. Also, we need to train our admin, too. Skye walked up to Logan and sat next to him. Skye: So, Ryder, when do we start? Scene change: Paw Patrol badge One week later, Logan left for England. He walked down to Foggybottom Airport and flew to London Heathrow. From there he took a few buses to the river Thames and found an old secret abandoned mine. It was convenient as it was underground, so they wouldn't be so disturbed by the public and there was a marketplace nearby where the pups would be able to eat. He bought himself a few portions of kibble because he was hungry, but as he was eating, he noticed a dog catcher van passing by with a little pup howling for help. ???: Help! Someone please help me! HELP!!! Logan: Uh oh. Better catch that van before it gets to the pound! Logan started chasing after the van at top speed, but naturally he wasn't fast enough, but the cars were, so he leapt onto a blue Mercedes Benz and jumped from car after car until he was on top of the van. He opened a hatch on the roof and silently dropped inside. There he saw who was howling. It was a wild coyote puppy surrounded by other mean, big and nasty dogs who had backed her into a corner. Logan brandished his claws, picked the lock, opened the cage door and frightened the meanies into the corner before picking up the coyote and growling at the dogs after shutting the gate again. He climbed out of the van, jumped onto the pavement, walked to a corner of the street and lay down the pup. ??? (weakly): Thank you. Logan: Who are you anyway? ???: My name is Seraphina. Logan: How d'ya end up in that van, huh? Seraphina: Well, there was a fire in Nottingham Forest and only I escaped. Seraphina started to look ill and pale. Shortly after, she passed out from burn, exhaustion and undernourishment. Logan (thinks to himself): Better get her to a vet fast. But first, I'll put any old collar on her. I've had enough of dog catchers for one day. Scene change: Pup Cadets badge Logan slipped a nature collar on Seraphina's neck and rushed her to the vet. About an hour later, the vet's test finished, Seraphina woke up and the vet gave Logan a diagnosis. Miss Philips: She's not gravely injured, but it looks to me that she has been badly burnt in a fire and has been running for days with no food whatsoever. I would recommend feeding her a lot and making her avoid manual work until she completely recovers. Logan: Thank you, ma'am. (To Seraphina) C'mon, let's get you sorted with very light training. Seraphina: Training? What training? Just then a Border Collie pup was seen being thrown out of a house by a man who looks mad with rage. Felix Pickering (his owner): ...and look at what you've done! Never even try to come back! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! GOODBYE!!! Felix slammed the door on the pup, who after a few seconds, ran to a corner of the street, crying. Seraphina, who saw this through a window, wanted to help, but Logan refused. Seraphina: We should help him! Logan: Nope. He's not worth anything, and by the looks of it, he's a downright troublemaker. Seraphina: Oh please can we help him? Please please please please PLEASE?!?! Does puppy eyes (pupils go really big and it's extremely cute). Logan (reluctantly): Oh alright alright, fine. Seraphina: Thanks. (thinks) Yess!!! They both walked up to the poor pup. He looked up and he had tears in his eyes, but when he saw Seraphina, he was sure he had seen that face not too long ago. Pup (sniffling): Hi. Do I know you? Seraphina: Don't think so. I'm Seraphina. I used to live in Nottingham Forest, but there was a fire. Pup: I know, my owner actually blamed ME for it, even though I saw it starting in the middle of the woods. We lived in the little cottage next to the woods. Seraphina: Hang on, let me guess... your name is Dash, right? Dash: How did you know? Seraphina: Well, one time I was walking past it with my mother and it read "Residence of Felix and Dash" and you don't look like a Felix. Logan: OK, we've said hello, he's feeling better, now can we just go now? Seraphina: But he's all alone. Can we PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE bring him back? Seraphina did even bigger puppy eyes than before. Short pause. Logan (reluctantly): Fine. But just this once! Scene change: Pup Cadets badge Logan, Seraphina and Dash walked back to the base. The badges started to glow as they near the base and there was a light coming from inside the mine. The pups stopped. Logan: Whoever's in there, show yourselves! Out walked Skye. Logan (astonished): Oh, I'm so sorry, Skye, I didn't know it was... Skye: It's fine, Logan. (notices pups) Wow, you really are good at getting early recruits. Anyways, I came to show you some technical support. Logan: Thank you. (To pups) Pups, I want ya to meet Skye, our foreign admin. Skye, these are Seraphina and Dash. Skye: Pleased to meet you. Seraphina: Pleased to meet you too. Dash: Yes, very pleased to meet you, Your Eminence. Skye: OK, I think that's a little bit extreme, but never mind. Dash: (notices Pup Cadets pin on the side of her collar) Why does that pin on your collar glow? Skye: It glows whenever I'm near the base or one of you. Same as your collars: they glow when I'm close. (To Logan) Now, about training the two pups... End Song Next: Additions to the Group Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pup Cadets Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pup Cadets Stories Category:Pup Cadets Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon